


Blissful rest

by tveckling



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gentle ribbing, Kissing, Multi, Naked Cuddling, POV Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Post-Coital Cuddling, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "Don't get up," Zagreus says, or, rather, orders. "Cuddle with me."
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Games), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Blissful rest

**Author's Note:**

> So heyyyy have a proper valentine's fic that I literally just wrote because I felt like maybe I should do something actually nice-cute-domestic lol. Enjoy \o/

With a satisfied noise Zagreus tosses away the rag he cleaned himself with and lets himself fall backwards onto the bed. His body aches in the best ways, and it feels like he could drift away if he just closes his eyes for a little bit. It really was a great idea to get the new bed for his chambers, big and soft and comfortable as it is. Sturdier than the old one too, he thinks and smiles at the ceiling, thinking back on all that had taken place on the piece of furniture.

Next to him Thanatos shifts, grabbing his attention and filling him with alarm as he understands his lover's actually getting up. Quickly Zagreus reaches out and pulls him back down, though Thanatos resists him.

"Don't get up," Zagreus says, or, rather, orders. "Cuddle with me."

Thanatos frowns and looks down at Zagreus. It's a pity his face is still so high above his; Zagreus really wants to kiss away that look. And he knows, from experience, that he can. "Zag, I need to go. I've spent too much time here. I have work to do."

"You always have work," Zagreus responds, refusing to let go. "You need a break. The mortals can wait a few more hours, surely. For once in your life, can't you just take some time for yourself and rest without thinking about work?"

From the other side Megaera smirks, lying leisurely at her side watching the two of them. "Yeah, Than. Stop being such a workaholic."

Thanatos purses his lips, looking at if he's trying to glare at her. But he must still be caught in the afterglow, because the attempt is frankly pathetic. Not that Zagreus would actually say that to him. He can tell, however, that Meg is just as unaffected as him.

After a few seconds Thanatos gives up trying to glare and runs a hand through his disheveled hair. "I suppose… if I work as fast and efficiently as I can… I should be able to make up for even a longer delay. Hopefully enough so that Lord Hades won't summon me to ask questions."

"Don't worry, Than. If he tries to chew you out I'll just challenge him again. Whenever I mention beating him over and over he gets so agitated he forgets about whatever he was doing. You can just slip away then."

Thanatos looks unconvinced, even in the face of Zagreus' biggest, most confident smile. But he sighs and finally stops resisting Zagreus' hold. "We'll see about that," he mutters.

His doubt is definitely hurtful, but Zagreus decides to let it go. Instead he pushes Thanatos on his back, then shuffles down the bed so he can lay his head on top of his lover's chest. When Thanatos looks down at him with a raised eyebrow he just smiles.

"You… do know my chest isn't a pillow, right?"

"Then it shouldn't be so comfortable."

Maybe it was a bit of a stretch, because Thanatos has too little fat on him to be considered soft and comfortable to lie on. But the way Zagreus can feel him move, feel the warmth of his skin, more than makes up for it. He shifts, shuffles around until he lies on his back instead, stretched out across the bed with his legs on top of Megaera's. A part of him is surprised she allows it.

And as he looks at her she sits up and stretches lazily. Zagreus happily devours the sight of the graceful way her body moves. And from the smirk she throws his way she was definitely aware of the effect her stretching would have. The heat smouldering in his gut makes him think that if he wasn't so sleepy he would happily have suggested going for yet another round. The way Thanatos shifts and clears his throat makes him suspect he isn’t the only one with such thoughts.

"So, I suppose I shouldn't even think about getting up either, huh?" she asks as she drums her fingers on his leg.

Zagreus huffs and gestures at her to come closer. "No one's getting up. It's cuddle time."

Megaera rolls her eyes, but it's done with a smile so Zagreus counts it as a victory. He holds his arms open to welcome her as she pushes away his legs and crawls over, pressing herself tight against his side and resting her head against his shoulder. Her smile is radiant, and Zagreus doesn't hesitate to inch his head closer and kiss her. When he pulls back she hums and says, "I guess I can stay for that."

"You know, most people wouldn't dare to even imagine using Death as something to rest their heads on," Thanatos comments, and Zagreus glances up at him. He wants so badly to pull Than down and kiss him when he sees the unguarded affection on his face, but in their current positions it would be too complicated. And Thanatos would probably complain about Zagreus trying to break his back or something.

"It's because they don't know you like we do," Megaera says without looking up. "If they did, they'd know how easily you can be bullied into things."

Zagreus can feel Thanatos' huff beneath his head, but he offers no more protests, half-hearted or not. The truth can't be argued, Zagreus supposes with a snigger. The light slap against his shoulder doesn't exactly surprise him.

Letting out a sigh Zagreus turns his head slightly, until he can feel Megaera's hair against his cheek. Without hesitation he reaches up his hand to carefully drag his fingers through the loose, messy strands. She sighs happily and burrows further into the crook of his shoulder. Behind her body Zagreus can see as she fumbles for Thanatos' arm, putting it around her shoulder once she finds it. Thanatos says nothing, only waits until she's finished positioning him before stroking the side of her thumb with his own. 

"I could play with your hair for hours, Meg," Zagreus muses after a while of listening to the peaceful breathing of his lovers. "It's so soft and smooth. I just want to run my fingers through it forever."

"That won't happen. But I'll let you do it as much as you want right now," Megaera murmurs, not bothering to open her eyes. 

Seems like she's going to be the first one to give into slumber, Zagreus thinks with a smile. Trying not to move too much, so as to not disturb Meg, he reaches blindly for the blanket they pushed away at some point. His attempt seems doomed to fail, until Thanatos pushes the edge of the blanket into his hand. Silently Zagreus pulls at it until he has enough fabric to cover all three of them. Partly, at least.

Thanatos' hand is lying on his stomach next to Zagreus' head when he stops fiddling with the blanket. It feels only natural to reach up and lightly pull it to his lips, kissing each knuckle. Once his hand's released Thanatos caresses Zagreus' face as he pulls it back, and Zagreus looks up to share a small smile.

Then Thanatos breathes out a sigh and closes his eyes, turning his head to lie more comfortably against the pillow. Zagreus watches him for a few seconds, studies how the usually grim face softens as he relaxes. Then he looks down, studies Megaera as she breathes peacefully, for once entirely at rest.

There's a warmth in his chest, slowly spreading to envelop all of him. The restlessness he's always feeling is nowhere to be found as he gazes upon the people he loves, and who loves him back. He feels their bodies against his, and he thinks he could stay like this forever. This feeling, the warmth and contentment he's feeling, must be how it feels like to truly be at home.

Zagreus closes his eyes, fully at peace, to join his lovers in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/tveckling)~


End file.
